rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kalina Cousland
Kalina Cousland (or Elissa), is a rogue, thief, and assassin, born in Gilneas, she entered in the crime life as a teenager, worked and works for various criminal organizations, doing all sorts of dirty work for money. Becoming a dangerous woman and wanted in many places in Azeroth. Childhood. Kalina was born in Gilneas, her father, Bryce Cousland, was a noble city guard, and her mother, Morrigan Cousland, owned a small clothing store in the commercial district of the city, and Harry, her older brother, she spent almost her entire childhood behind the Greymane wall, as a child, Kalina has always been very shy. The Worgen Attacks & The Exodus Khalina was practically a kid going to adolescence, when the first worgen attacks happened in Gilneas, when the attacks were intense, the town was mobilized, Bryce took Kalina and fled Gilneas, leaving Morrigan and Harry in the city, to die. Teenage. Kalina never spent her teenage years in a fixed housing, because his father traveled constantly, in a search for job, to rebuilt his life, In Lordaeron, Kalina's father joined the Scarlet Crusade as a soldier, trying and hoping to get some money to support himself and his daughter. Monastery life. Since her father served the Scarlet Crusade as a field soldier, Kalina spent most of her teenage years living in Scarlet Monastery, this period was important to her because it was there that she learned how to self-defense, how to use daggers, and learn a lot from watching the training of monks, and scouts of the Crusade. Even living in the monastery, she never had any interest in faith, much less by fanaticism preached in the Crusade. Father death & Stormwind On a Crusade mission, the father of Kalina, Bryce, fell into a trap of some undead soldiers, being brutally murdered - some say he was resurrected by some forsaken, but no one knows for sure if this is true - Kalina was very shaken by the death of her father, however, she was sent to an orphanage in Stormwind, where supposedly she would find a new family. Introduction to crime Kalina did not wanted to be stuck in the orphanage, waiting for adoption, however in one night, Kalina secretly fled the orphanage, and without anyone knowing, stole food from a small tent in the commercial district of Stormwind, and fled to Elwynn Forest. Kalina spent days deceiving travelers and merchants passing by Elwynn, robbing them money, some belongings, and food to survive, using a light black leather clothing stolen from a merchant, and an old black cloth on his face to hide her identity. Adulthood. As an young adult, Kalina's criminal life changed when she met a member of the Defias Brotherhood in Westfall, then Kalina joined the organization, working in numerous jobs, which included: murdering Stormwind noblemen, merchant's caravan raids, jobs which she accepted without hesitation, which earned him a large amount of gold. Wanted: Dead or Alive At this point, Kalina was being wanted in Elwynn, with a huge bounty on her head, but she always found a way to avoid the authorities, started to adopt the use of disguises, and a false name: Elissa, Even being a wanted, and feared woman, Kalina felt safe in Westfall, because the area was not protected by the guards of Stormwind, even so, she had to avoid the People's Militia. Life as a thief, bandit, and sometimes, assassin After Vanessa Van Cleef death, the Defias Brotherhood disbanded, and then Kalina started to work by herself, being hired by various organizations to do every kind of "dirty" job, assassination, thievery, working for goblin trade princes, noble-men, and other criminal organizations, being well paid. Facts * Kalina has countless "hideouts", most of them being in Westfall, Elwynn and Duskwood, some say she has places in Tirisfal Glades and Silverpine Forest. * She is the owner/manager of The Drunken Thief Inn, located at Alcaz Island * She has a hound, a Mastiff called "Grubby" * She also has a black horse, called "Shadow" * Kalina is bisexual, she had a few relationships with man and women. * Nobody truly knows her age, she appear to be at her 20-25 years old * She has a cog tattoo on her right hand, indicating she was a former Defias Brotherhood member. * She likes literature, she is always seen reading a book sometimes. * She prefers to avoid any unecessary fighting * She is afflicted by the worgen curse, but she hides it from everyone, she rarely uses her worgen form * She is the founder, and Kingpin of The Thieves Syndicate * Is hard to see Kalina's face, due to her hood which makes a shadow on her face, leaving only her mouth to be seen * She is very introvert, she only speaks when spoken to.